sauvons Rey
by LexiBell's33
Summary: 8 ans après Révélation, Alice à une vision. Un jeune homme, Rey, et en danger et doit être sauvé. Edward part donc avec les hommes de sa famille en Australie à la recherche de ce garçon.


**Bonsoir ou Bonjour !**

 **Alors navré que ce ne soi pas un nouveau chapitre de RAT... ou une autre fiction.**

 **Il s'agit de la suite de mon délire avec mes coupines !**

 **SPOILER !**

 **SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU "THE ROVER" ET QUE VOUS LE COMPTER LE VOIR... PASSEZ VOTRE ROUTE.  
CET OS EST REMPLIS DE SPOILS SUR LE FILM.  
SI VOUS VOUS EN MOQUEZ... BIENVENUE !**

 **Après avoir sauvé Cédric Diggory, puis Tyler Hawkins... Il est temps de sauver Rey...**

 **Le personnage de Robert Pattinson dans "The Rover"**

 **Les Cullen se charge de se sauvetage.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Dans la chambre !**

Je sortis du dressing tout en boutonnant ma chemise alors que Bella, ma femme entrait dans notre chambre. Je lui souris et l'étudiai du regard. Vêtements intacte et immaculé, ses cheveux étaient en ordre, pas de sang au coin des lèvres. Elle était parfaite.

 **\- Tu as fini ton inspection ?**

 **\- Je suis satisfait de voir que tu as fait les choses proprement.**

 **\- Parce que j'ai l'habitude de m'y prendre comme une sauvage ?**

 **\- Je me souviens de ton premier puma.**

 **\- C'était aussi ma première chasse. Nessie dors encore ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu t'es amusée ?**

 **\- Oui, Alice a parlé, Rose et moi l'avons écouté. Et je suis rassasiée !**

 **\- Une première !**

 **\- Rassasiée de sang, pas de toi.**

 **\- Est-ce que je viens de finir de boutonner cette chemise pour rien ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées ?**

Je ris franchement avant de répondre.

 **\- Toujours pas, mais j'ai appris à les deviner.**

Elle sourit avant de s'approcher de moi et de m'embrasser. Bella avait un appétit sexuel que je n'aurai jamais pu deviner. Je ne me plaignais pas, au contraire... j'aimais ma femme follement, je ne me lasserais jamais de l'aimer, de l'honorer… j'avais attendus si longtemps la femme de ma vie, quand je pensais à ma vie avec Bella, presque dix ans maintenant, je me disais que cette attente avait vraiment value le coup.

Allongé contre elle, ma tête dans son cou, les yeux fermés, appréciant les caresses de ses mains dans mes cheveux, je profitais de cette quiétude et de ce silence. Il était encore tôt, Nessie dormait toujours, nous avions donc le temps, Bella et moi, d'être seuls et au calme. Ma fille vivait toujours chez nous, à Forks, nous n'étions jamais partis, nous étions bien ici... et puis il y avait... l'autre... enfin Jacob. Il n'avait pas encore touchée à Nessie, ils étaient proche, mais ça s'arrêtait là, même si je savais que l'un et l'autre souhaitaient voir leur relation évoluer. Mais je leur faisais peur... et Bella aussi. Ils n'osaient pas franchir le cap du baiser de peur de nous mettre en colère. Pour le moment ça me convenait parfaitement !

Oh non...

 **\- Habille toi chérie. Nous avons de la visite.**

Je me levai à contre cœur et pendant quelques micros secondes Bella me regarda avec surprise mais elle se leva aussi afin de s'habiller. J'entendais mes frères arrivé, j'entendais les pensées d'Emmett qui criait de mettre des vêtements avant qu'ils arrivent. Il ne changera jamais. En quelques secondes ma femme et moi étions prêts, elle portait une divine robe noir qui la mettait en valeur. Bella avait appris à ne plus se cacher, elle avait confiance en elle, elle osait être... sexy et j'adorais ça.

 **\- Oh ça alors ! Non...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Jasper et Emmett ne sont pas seuls un vieille ami les accompagnes. Viens, tu dois absolument le rencontrer !**

J'avais capté une pensée, celle du vampire que je considérais comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis, ma plus belle rencontre en dehors de mon cercle familiale. J'allai ouvrir la porte de notre cottage quand Jasper, Emmett et notre ami arrivèrent. J'ignorai mes frères, je les voyais tous le temps, en revanche j'allai prendre dans mes bras le troisième homme qui me rendit mon étreinte.

 **\- Edward comment tu vas ! Ça fait longtemps !**

 **\- Trop longtemps ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours le même look !**

 **\- Eh oui... toi en revanche tu as changé. Tu as l'air heureux et épanouis !**

 **\- Je le suis. Viens, je dois te présenter.**

Je fis entrer mon compagnon chez moi, mes frères avait déjà envahis les lieux sans aucunes gènes. J'allai vers Bella qui regarda notre invité avec surprise, puis je devinais qu'elle trouvait que nous nous ressemblions lui et moi. Elle ne dit rien cependant, se contentant de sourire et de prendre la main que je lui tendais.

 **\- Chérie, je te présente Tyler. Tyler, voici ma femme, Isabella.**

 **\- Enchantée...**

 **\- Wha ta femme ! Bon sang Edward ! Mes félicitations mon vieux ! Je suis ravi Isabella. Il était temps qu'il vous trouve.**

 **\- Euh... merci.**

Je souris et pris Bella par la taille avant d'embrasser sa tempe. J'avais rencontré Tyler lors des attentats du 11 septembre. Il s'était trouvé dans une des tours en feu, j'avais tous fait pour le sauver, nous l'avions transformé puis aidé dans sa vie de nouveau vampire. Pendant ce temps nous avions logé chez une amie, dont il était tombé amoureux. Puis nous étions ensuite partie pour Forks... ou j'avais à mon tour trouvé l'amour en la personne de Bella.

 **\- J'ai rencontré Tyler avant notre arrivé à Forks, c'était un humain, Carlisle l'a transformé. Il est la personne qui m'a redonné espoir en l'amour, grâce à lui je me suis remis à croire qu'une personne était faite pour moi, qu'un jour je serais heureux moi aussi. Puis tu es arrivée mon amour...**

Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi, c'est fou comme je l'aimais ! Tyler nous regardait avec un immense sourire, ses pensées étaient un fouillis de question, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- **Edward Cullen marié... Et je l'apprends que maintenant ?! Tu aurais pu envoyer un carte mon pote !**

 **\- Et où ? Tu as été introuvable pendant ses dix dernières années. Il ne fallait pas partir à la découverte du monde sans laisser de trace. Comment va Deb ?**

 **\- Elle est à la villa avec les autres. Elle va bien. Depuis combien de temps...**

 **\- Neuf ans.**

 **\- Merde alors...**

 **\- Et c'est pas tout !**

Tyler regarda Emmett avec surprise, ce dernier avait parlé sans lâcher des yeux l'écran de la télé ou il jouait aux jeux vidéo sans intérêt. Avant de pouvoir donner une explication à Tyler, Nessie débarqua dans le salon, les cheveux ébouriffés, en pyjama et peignoir et encore à moitié endormie. Quand elle vit le monde dans le salon elle s'arrêta net et nous regarda avec surprise.

 **\- Euh... bonjour.**

Ses oncles lui répondirent sans se détourner de leur jeu mais Bella, en mère attentive, alla prendre notre fille de 8 ans mais au physique d'une ados dans ses bras.

 **\- Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as faim ?**

 **\- Oui. Des œufs s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Oui.**

Tyler étudia ma fille avec stupeur et me parla en pensée.

- _ **Vous avez une humaine domestique ?**_

Je ris de bon cœur tandis que Bella allait préparer le petit déjeuner de Nessie et que cette dernière s'approcha de moi. Je lui tandis les bras et elle vint s'y blottir en fermant les yeux... mon trésor...

 **\- Bonjour princesse. Bien dormis ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu as un vrai frère caché ? Il te ressemble.**

 **\- Je sais mais non. Je te présente Tyler, un ami que j'ai rencontré bien avant ta mère. Tyler, voici Renesmée, ma fille.**

 **\- Ta... fille ? Faut que j'm'assois !**

Je souris et embrassai Nessie sur la tête avant qu'elle ne parte manger et discuter avec sa mère. J'allai alors dans un coin du salon, ou Tyler et moi nous nous installâmes face à face. Je lui racontais alors notre histoire. Il m'écouta sans broncher, passionné par mon récit puis à la fin, il se laissa tomber dans le fond du fauteuil en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- **Bordel Ed ! Tu as fait fort ! T'as attendu mais au final, tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié ! J'en reviens pas ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !**

 **\- Moi non, plus je te rassure.**

 **\- Je regrette d'avoir loupé tous ça ! Merde alors... le truc de dingue. Et elle est fiancé à un loup garou ? Le gendre te plaît ?**

 **\- Absolument pas mais je ne peux rien faire.**

 **\- La vache... c'est dément !**

Je souris et observai ma fille toujours à table, les poings sous le menton, son assiette était vide mais elle était passionnée par le récit de sa mère, installée en face d'elle qui lui racontait sa nuit de chasse. Mon attention fut détourné par Emmett qui se leva, il avait perdu face à Jasper.

 **\- Au fait, on était venu te chercher, Alice a vu un truc après la chasse. Ça te concerne Edward... mais on en sait pas plus, ça à l'air important.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'as riens dit en arrivant ?**

 **\- Y avait Tyler... puis on est pas à 20 minutes prêt.**

En tant que vampire, nous avions tendance à... négliger l'important du temps dans notre vie. Nous avions l'éternité... pourquoi se presser quand ça n'est pas utile ? Je secouai la tête et annonçai que nous allions donc partir pour la villa. Nessie fila s'habiller en vitesse et nous partîmes tous pour la villa où Alice nous attendait.

 **\- Vous êtes passé par Paris ou quoi ?**

 **\- Désolé, Emmett vient juste de nous prévenir.**

 **\- Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, mais j'espérais que ce serait différent avec Jasper !**

Jasper se défendit sans prendre mal pour autant la réflexion d'Alice.

 **-Tyler avait besoin de quelques explications sur Bella et Nessie.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Elle sourit et nous entrâmes tous dans la villa. Je retrouvai Déborah, notre amis et compagne de Tyler, je présentai ma femme et ma fille. Je n'avais pas le temps de reprendre toute l'histoire mais Tyler se chargea de faire un bref résumé.

 **-Bella était humaine, ils sont tombés amoureux, elle savait tous du mode de vie de son amoureux. Ils se sont mariés, ils sont partis en lune de miel. Elle est tombée enceinte et ils ont eu une petite hybride que voilà. Maintenant Bella est vampire et tout va bien. Les détails plus tard...**

Déborah le regarda avec stupéfaction mais je confirmai la version de Tyler.

\- **Tout est vrai.**

 **\- Okay... Alors... enchantée Bella.**

Tandis que ma femme et Deb faisait connaissance je me tournai vers Alice.

 **\- Tu voulais me parler ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai eu une vision, un garçon de ta famille va mourir et tu dois le sauver...**

Je restais stupéfait par sa déclaration, je regardai autour de moi, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle avaient l'air d'aller bien.

 **\- Alice de quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- J'ai vu un garçon, c'est un descendant de ta famille et il est en danger. Il va se faire tuer, tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire.**

 **\- Certes mais... je n'ai plus de famille. Il n'y avait que mon père, ma mère et moi.**

Carlisle prit alors la parole en s'approchant de nous.

 **\- Non Edward, ta mère avait une sœur, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, ni jamais su ou elle vivait. Elle a dû avoir une descendance. Alice tu es sûre de toi ?**

 **\- Complètement oui !**

Je secouais la tête et croisait les bras.

 **\- Admettons que ce soit vraiment un descendant de ma famille. Et alors ? On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde sous le prétexte que... pourquoi je sauverai un type que je ne connais pas.**

 **\- Parce qu'il est de ton sang, parce qu'il est innocent et qu'il ne le mérite pas.**

 **\- On ne va pas se mettre à sauver tous les innocents... Enfin bon. Et si on décide de le sauver, il est où ?**

 **\- En Australie, dans le Bush...**

J'éclatai de rire, c'est n'importe quoi !

 **\- Bah voyons ! Je vais aller à l'autre bout de la planète, dans le dessert, sauver un type que je connais pas. Merci mais non merci.**

 **\- Mais, Edward, tu le condamnes ! C'est ta famille.**

 **\- C'est vous ma famille pas ce type !**

Alice m'envoya par pensée les images de sa vision, un grand type, plutôt maigre, sale, qui ressemblait à n'importe qui se faisait abattre par un autre. Elle voulait me prendre en pitié. Je me tournai vers les autres, personne ne trouvait que cette opération sauvetage était nulle ?

\- **Carlisle ? On pas pas risquer notre vie pour ça ? Si ?**

 **\- Alice a rarement des visions pour rien Edward.**

Je regardai alors Bella, son visage était indéchiffrable. Allez mon amour, soit de mon côté...

\- **Je ne sais pas Edward, je pense aussi qu'Alice n'a pas vu ça pour rien. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire mais... j'en sais rien.**

Bon, le soutien conjugale c'est raté. Tyler prit la parole.

 **\- Edward, je connais pas ce type, personne ne le connaît mais... il a peut-être le droit à sa deuxième chance lui aussi ? Tu m'as sauvé sans me connaître, tu avais une intuition... Alice a une intuition avec ce gars, alors... pourquoi pas.**

Après un bref tour dans la tête de ma famille, je vis qu'ils étaient tous de l'avis de Tyler... tous ici avions eu une deuxième chance. Oh et puis merde !

 **\- Ok c'est quoi le plan Alice ?**

 **\- Vous avez un avion dans 4h pour l'Australie...**

 **\- Vous ?**

 **\- Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Tyler et toi même. Vous allez le chercher, je vous ai planifié le voyage... et vous revenez.**

 **\- On le ramène en Amérique ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Ok... et après c'est tout ?**

 **\- Oui. Il n'a pas la vie qu'il mérite là bas. C'est simple. Dans une semaine, vous êtes revenus !**

 **\- Tu as fait tous ça en 20 minutes ?**

 **\- Je suis rapide !**

Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de cette mission de sauvetage mais je me pliai aux ordres d'Alice, Je regardai Bella, elle me sourit, elle aussi résignée par la vitesse dont les choses se déroulaient. Si seulement j'avais imaginé il y a 1h encore partir pour l'Australie sauver un parfait inconnu... je ne l'aurais pas crus !

Deux jours après

Nous voilà enfin dans le dessert Australien. J'en avais déjà marre, je ne comprenais toujours pas notre présence ici, mais j'avais arrêté de réfléchir. Arrivés à l'aéroport nous prîmes une voiture de location afin de nous enfoncer dans le dangereux Bush australien. Plus nous avancions, plus la civilisation semblait être inexistante et d'origine primate. Ce n'était pas un endroit sûr, c'était dangereux ici. Je n'aimais pas ça. Notre destination était Carloon...

Suivant les indications à la lettre d'Alice, nous arrivâmes dans une ville quasi déserte. C'était très angoissant. La société s'était effondré, il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'argent, plus de travail, les rares habitants ici survivaient, ils n'y avait aucun espoir ici, rien à par le danger et la misère. Nous arrivâmes à l'aube devant la... maison... ou devait normalement se trouver Rey, l'homme à sauver. Il y avait une voiture garée devant une autre un peu avant.. Carlisle, qui conduisait fit quelques mètres en plus avant de s'arrêter.

\- **Il faut être prudent maintenant. Edward, tu as quelque chose pour nous ?**

 **\- Six hommes... tous armés et en colère. Alice n'avait pas prévu ça si ?**

 **\- Où elle s'est gardée de le dire. Comment savoir lequel est Rey ?**

 **\- Je sais à quoi il ressemble. Ne bougez pas, je vais voir.**

Prudemment je sortis de la voiture, il était tôt encore, les pauvres âmes dormaient encore. Rapidement je fis le tour de la maison avant de retourner auprès des miens.

 **\- Carlisle vas avec Jasper et Emmett à l'arrière, ils sont trois. Tyler et moi allons sur le côté droit, Rey y est avec deux autres hommes... mais il y en a un qui est vieux, il ne représente aucun danger. Surveillez les trois de derrière et nous on trouve un moyen de sortir Rey. Ok ?**

 **\- Aucune imprudence de la part de personne ! Compris ? Allons y.**

Toujours avec grande discrétion nous sortîmes pour nous mettre à nos postes. Par une des fenêtres je vis Rey, comme Alice l'avait vu, grand, maigre sale, les cheveux raz, une barbe d'un ou deux jours... Alors ce gars était vraiment une sorte de... cousin de sang pour moi. Eh bien... Avec Tyler, nous l'observions.

- **Henry... Henry... Henry réveille toi.**

Henry était le plus jeune des deux hommes endormis... c'était aussi le frère de Rey... Ok, ça non plus Alice ne l'avait pas dit. J'avais donc deux cousins. Henry se réveilla alors que Rey pointait une arme sur lui.

\- **Rey ?**

 **\- Allez debout !**

 **\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

Henry était réellement surpris. Pourquoi son frère le menaçait ? Rey ne répondit pas et s'adressa au vieil homme.

\- **Toi aussi Gordon. Debout ! Allez, sortez du lit !**

Gordon obéis mais Henry resta sous le coup de l'incompréhension.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête de me viser.**

 **\- Me forcez pas à vous répéter de sortir du lit.**

 **-** _ **Comment ça se passe là bas ?**_

C'était le complice de Rey, Je compris l'histoire, enfin je la lus dans l'esprit un peu étrange de Rey. Il avait été blessé et laissé pour mort par son frère et les autres. Ils avaient alors volé la voiture d'Eric. Eric et Rey avait alors fait équipe pour les retrouver. L'un pour sa voiture, l'autre pour son frère.

Rey s'adressa à son frère.

 **\- Tu vois ? Faut que tu sortes du lit.**

Henry se redressa alors.

 **\- Rey, qui est là bas ?**

Rey commis l'erreur de lâcher des yeux son frère pour répondre à Eric.

 **\- Il veut pas se lever !**

Henry en profita pour se saisir de son arme et la pointer à son tour sur son frère.

\- **Baisse ton flingue, Rey.**

 **\- Toi tu le baisses !**

Merde... Rey paniquait, il perdait le contrôle et ce garçon n'était pas une flèche, il était un peu... faible d'esprit sans pour autant être stupide.

- **Rey, baisse-le. Je déconne pas ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

Rey était en colère, il était nerveux, il respirait vite, il essayait de réfléchir... il était blessé par le comportement de son frère. Il souffrait d'avoir été abandonné.

\- **Pourquoi tu m'as laissé là-bas ?**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Tu sais : Sur la route où on m'a tiré dessus.**

 **\- Je te croyais mort.**

 **\- J'étais pas mort, et tu m'as laissé là-bas.**

 **\- Je te croyais mort. Baisse ton putain de flingue.**

 **\- Toi tu baisses le tien !**

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

Rey ignora Eric et continua de braquer son arme sur son frère.

 **\- Je te croyais mon frère.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je le suis, bordel ! Baisse ton putain de flingue.**

 **\- Je te croyais mon frère.**

 **\- Baisse ton flingue, sinon je te tire dessus. Je déconne pas.**

 **\- T'es censé être mon frère. Tu l'as dit à papa.**

 **\- Baisse ton flingue, bordel de merde !**

 **\- Je te croyais mon frère et tu m'as laissé là bas.**

Ça allait mal tourner. Les esprits s'échauffaient, Rey perdait le contrôle, il avait peur, il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir. Je regardais Tyler.

- **Edward qu'est-ce qu'on fait... j'en sais rien. Aucun des deux ne veux faire de mal à l'autre. Rey à juste peur, il se sent trahi. L'autre a juste peur de se faire tirer dessus.**

 **\- Ok mais on fait quoi ?**

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ?**_

Il fallait agir maintenant mais j'ignorais comment. Eric gardait son sang froid mais il n'hésiterait pas à tuer, Rey était distrait, perdu, inconscient, terrifié, blessé...

\- **Edward ?**

Trop tard. Par nervosité Rey avait tiré sans toucher sur son frère, sans même regarder. Par réflexe Henry tira et toucha Rey d'un balle dans le cou. Merde merde merde ! Rey s'écroula sur le sol, Eric tua ses deux otages et par réflexe je bondis par la fenêtre ouverte. J'étais trop rapide pour que Henry et le vieux ne comprenne. De toute façon Henry était sous le choc. Eric allait arriver... je devais faire quelque chose.

\- **Edward ! Mord-le ! Il va mourir, c'est le seul moyen de le sauver. Transforme le ! Grouille toi !**

Il avait raison. Avant qu'Eric n'arrive je mordis le pauvre garçon qui était en train de se vider de son sang, Henry et Gordon, le vieux, ne faisaient pas attention à moi, Comme avec Bella je le mordis à plusieurs endroit, son cœur devait continuer à battre, le venin devait vite s'injecter en lui pour que ça marche. Rey souffrait, il ne voulait pas mourir... Eric avança, je me cachai dans la pièce, Eric ne me vit pas. Rey avait l'air mort mais j'entendais son cœur battre encore, très faiblement. Allez accroche toi mon vieux !

Je restais caché pendant qu'Eric eu un bref échange avec Henry... avant qu'il ne le tue. Il épargna cependant le vieux Gordon. Eric s'était attaché à Rey, il était désolé de l'avoir perdu. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et j'en profitai pour partir moi aussi. Je retrouvai Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper et Tyler. Mon père prit la parole.

 **\- Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Rey c'est fait tiré dessus par son frère... j'ai... mordu Rey.**

 **\- Quelqu'un t'a vu ?**

 **\- Son frère et le vieux... le frère et mort et le vieux ne dira rien.**

 **\- Et maintenant ?**

 **\- Rey n'est pas mort. Le venin est déjà en train de le transformer. Il faut attendre qu'Eric parte ! Il va... les brûler et partir.**

Tyler prit la parole.

\- **Et le gamin ?**

 **\- Laissons faire Eric...**

 **\- Mais le feu tue les vampires.**

Carlisle lui répondis.

\- **Oui.. mais à condition d'être démembré. Edward a raison, laissons Eric faire. Nous récupérons Rey une fois que l'autre sera partie.**

 **\- Mais il va... brûler.**

 **\- Ses tissus se régénérerons avec sa transformation... le venin guérit les blessures, il soigne. Il faut juste attendre maintenant. Il faut juste repenser nos plans. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Pourquoi l'avoir transformé ?**

 **\- Il fallait le sauver non ? J'allai pas le laisser mourir alors que vous m'avez tous tapé sur le système pour qu'on vienne le sauver ! Il fallait agir vite, j'ai trouvé que ça !**

 **\- Comment on le ramène ? Il va falloir rester ici...**

Jasper refusa immédiatement.

- **Non, il n'y a rien a chasser, nous sommes loin de chez nous et une fois nouveau né, on ne pourra pas lui faire prendre l'avion. J'attendrais pas 10 ans avant de rentrer à Forks.**

Emmett lui répondit.

\- **Ouais mais comment on le ramène alors. Ça sera super normal de foutre dans un avion un gars prit de convulsions, hurlant de douleur et à moitié cramé.**

Carlisle eut alors une idée.

\- **Emmett... tu n'as pas tord. Nous allons le transporter pendant sa transformation. Mais dans un cercueil. Jasper, essaye de joindre Alice pour qu'elle organise un rapatriement funéraire. On prend le garçon, on trouvera bien un cercueil quelque part... nous avons trois jours avant qu'il ne se réveille.**

Carlisle me regarda et je haussai les épaules.

\- **Nous n'avons rien à perdre. Il faut essayer... Eric vient de partir !**

Comme un seul homme, nous nous précipitâmes tous sur le bûcher. Emmett et moi sortîmes le pauvre Rey des flammes et je fus dégoûté du spectacle. Carlisle avait récupéré une couverture et nous enveloppâmes le garçon dedans avant d'aller le mettre dans la voiture.

Jasper passa le trajet à régler les détails du retour avec Alice. Nous étions venus récupérer le corps de notre cousin, Rey Cullen mort dans un incendie afin de le rapatrié dans son pays.

\- **Edward ? Pourquoi il tenait tant à sa voiture l'autre ?**

Je regardai Tyler avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Pour enterrer son chien qui était dans le coffre.**

C'était con... mais vrai. Tous ça pour ça.

De retour à Forks

 **\- Il va bientôt se réveiller ?**

 **\- Oui...**

Nous étions de retour chez nous. Le voyage c'était bien passé, sous tension mais personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Quand nous avions mit Rey dans le cercueil que Tyler et Emmett avaient volé, nous y avions mit un corps presque entièrement calciné. Quand nous l'en avions sorti il était redevenue lui même, en mieux même. Il avait été calme, pas de cris, pas de hurlement, pas d'agitation. Comme Bella... sauf que Bella avait souffert de l'intérieur et elle avait eu de la morphine. Lui non. Je pense que ses blessure était si grave que la douleur l'avait assommé durant sa transition.

Il était désormais allongé sur le lit de mon ancienne chambre à la villa. J'étais avec lui, Bella était là aussi. Nous attendions son réveille. Je l'avais transformé, j'étais responsable de lui. J'allais devoir lui enseigner un nouveau mode de vie. Il n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux, je captai son esprit, confus, mais je commençai à l'entendre.

 **\- Ne reste pas près de lui Bella. On ne sait pas comment il va réagir. Ou est Nessie ?**

 **\- Chez Charlie.**

 **\- Bien. Sans Jacob ?**

 **\- C'est la consigne, après... mon ancienne chambre à une fenêtre tu sais.**

Je souris, pour entrer chez Charlie Swan, j'étais plus souvent passé par la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille, que par la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Recule, il se réveille.**

Je me levai et me plaçai devant ma femme tandis que Rey ouvrit les yeux. Je sondai son esprit. Il était perdu, il se sentait physiquement bien, mais il avait peur. Il se redressa subitement et se leva du lit avec une vitesse qui l'étonna, qui le fit encore plus paniquer.

La transformation l'avait rendu... beau. Une coupe de cheveux normale, ses dents n'étaient plus pourrit, il n'avait pas de barbe... il restait sale car nous ne l'avions pas lavé mais... il était plutôt pas mal. En revanche, devenir vampire ne l'avait pas rendus plus intelligent, il gardait son côté simplet... il s'entendrait peut être bien avec Emmett au final...

C'est Bella qui parla en premier, elle resta derrière moi mais s'adressa à Rey très calmement et sur un ton plutôt rassurant.

 **\- Bonjour... Je suis Bella. Bella Cullen...**

 **\- Qui êtes vous ? Où je suis ? Où est Henry ?**

 **\- Nous sommes là pour t'aider... voici Edward, mon mari. Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

Bien joué Bella. Elle essayait de le mettre en confiance en posant des questions dont elle connaissait déjà les réponses, juste pour le rassurer. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Rey lui ne savait pas, il étudia ma femme avec méfiance, il voulait lui répondre mais il avait peur. Bella s'approcha alors un peu de lui, il recula, terrifié jusque contre le mur.

\- **Tout va bien. Je suis là pour t'aider. N'aie pas peur. Je ne bouge plus. Dis moi ton nom.**

Il hésita encore, il essaya de parler mais la peur l'en empêchait, il lutta pour essayer, quelques sons sortirent de sa bouche, des son gutturaux, des « Hum » hésitant, comment s'il bégayait. C'était comme quand il s'était retrouvé face à Henry.

\- **Hum... Rey... je suis... Rey.**

 **\- Enchanté Rey. Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- J'ai soif... ma gorge...**

 **\- Je sais oui. Mais nous devons parler avant.**

 **\- Où est Henry ? Où est mon frère ? Où est-il ?**

 **\- Des choses ce sont passées Rey... Je peux m'approcher de toi ?**

Rey étudia une nouvelle fois Bella avant de hocher la tête. Je la laissais faire, elle gérait très bien la situation. Doucement elle lui prit la main et il s'accrocha à elle comme un désespérer. Elle venait de gagner sa confiance. Il restait terrifié. Ce garçon était un enfant...

\- **C'est très bien, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Personne ici ne te fera de mal.**

J'intervins pour m'adresser à Bella.

\- **Il te fait confiance, tu le rassure. Continue... doucement.**

Rey me regarda alors, il ne me craignait pas mais il n'avait pas confiance. Puis il regarda autour de lui, son visage fut en proie de beaucoup d'expression, de grimace, il fronçait souvent les sourcils ou pinçait ses lèvres. Soudainement la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Alice, toute excitée et qui entra dans la pièce comme une fusée.

\- **Il est réveillé ! Bienvenue dans la famille Rey !**

Bien sûr ce dernier paniqua, lâcha Bella et ne trouva que la fenêtre pour s'enfuir. Il sauta, inconscient de ce qu'il était, de sa force, sa vitesse. Alice allait me le payer, mais avant je devais le rattraper. Je sautai à mon tour, suivit de Bella. Rey courrait vers la forêt mais il fût rattrapé par Jasper, Emmett et Tyler qui à eux trois le plaquèrent au sol le nouveau-né qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.

- **Lâchez moi ! Où est mon frère ! Où est Henry !**

 **\- Stop arrêtez ! Vous l'effrayez !**

Rey se mit à geindre alors que Bella essayait de raisonner les garçons. Le nouveau vampire se débattait toujours et plus il bougeait, plus les autres usèrent de leur force. Rey finit par lever des yeux suppliant vers Bella.

- **Ne bouge plus Rey. Fais moi confiance. Ne bouge plus, ne lutte pas. Ils te lâcheront... je te le promet.**

Curieusement il l'écouta et il se recroquevilla en position fœtal. Emmett, Jasper et Tyler le lâchèrent en se faisant, au passage, insulter de grosse brute sans cervelle par ma femme. Cette dernière alla près de Rey et elle posa sa main sur son bras.

 **\- C'est fini Rey... tout va bien.**

 **\- Où est Henry ?**

 **\- Il est parti Rey... je suis désolée.**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Il... a... été tué.**

Il se mit encore plus en boule avant de pousser une longue plainte. Il se sentait une nouvelle fois abandonné. Il me faisait de la peine, il avait manqué d'amour c'était évident, je pense même qu'il y avait eu une certaine maltraitance envers lui. Sous le regard de toute la famille je m'approchai à mon tour du garçon qui était désormais contre Bella. Je m'accroupis près de lui et de ma femme et parlai d'une voix calme.

 **\- Tout ira bien maintenant Rey... c'est fini. Tu va rester avec nous, nous allons veiller sur toi et nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Pas comme Henry qui l'a fait deux fois... ni comme Eric. Tu as le droit à une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance... Dieu t'aime et te donne cette nouvelle chance avec nous.**

J'avais dis exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Je le pensais... sauf la partie sur Dieu, il n'existait pas mais Rey y croyait lui. Il se redressa, il me faisait confiance à moi aussi désormais, je l'avais rassuré. Nous devrions être prudent avec lui, c'était un esprit fragile, facilement manipulable. Il n'était pas méchant, c'était un suiveur, pas un leader. Il était aussi plutôt débrouillard, il avait un côté surprenant, attachant aussi. Je crois que Bella et moi avions un nouvel ado à éduquer désormais.

 **\- Où on est ?**

 **\- Chez nous, à Forks, en Amérique. Loin de l'Australie et des mines. Plus d'armes... plus besoin de se battre pour vivre, plus de meurtre.**

 **\- Edward a raison... Et ce n'est pas tout. Mais... il faut que tu viennes prendre un bain, changer de vêtement puis nous iront te nourrir aussi. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?**

Rey accepta et se leva en tenant toujours la main de Bella. Je les suivis, Rey se demandait qui était tous ce monde. Je lui répondis.

 **\- Ce sont notre famille, nous te les présenterons plus tard.**

 **\- Pourquoi je dois vous faire totalement confiance ?**

 **\- Parce que tu le peux, tu le dois. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Soit en certain. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

 **\- Je... hum... hum je sais pas. C'est bizarre.**

 **\- De quoi tu te souviens ?**

 **\- Henry était à Carloon... avec les autres. Je l'ai retrouvé avec Eric. Henry m'avait abandonné là-bas. Mais j'étais pas mort. J'ai tirée... lui aussi et j'avais mal.**

 **\- Eric a tué Henry après ça. Et tout les autres, sauf le vieux Gordon.**

 **\- Comment tu le sais ?**

 **\- Je l'ai vu, j'y été. Je t'ai sauvé et ramené ici.**

 **\- Je me souviens pas.**

 **\- Tu étais inconscient. Tu viens de te réveiller.**

Il réfléchit à tout ça, en concluant que j'avais raison puisque je l'affirmais. Bella le fit entrer dans la salle de bain. Il étudia les lieux avec attention, il était épaté, il n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi beau. Avec tact Bella évita tous les miroirs, il ne fallait pas le déstabilisé maintenant.

 **\- Prends ton temps, je vais te chercher des affaires de rechange. Voilà une serviette de toilette, le gel douche et le shampoing sont là...**

 **\- Merci...**

Nous le laissâmes seul. Je soupirais et Bella me parla par pensées.

 **-** _ **Il est gentil, il a l'air fragile.**_

J'acquiesçais et elle poursuivit.

 _-_ _ **Je vais chercher les affaires. Je fais vite.**_

Je levai les pouces, elle sourit et disparut dans ma chambre. Rey lui profitait de sa douche, il était heureux... jusqu'à ce qu'il casse le porte serviette fixé au mur. Il ne mesurait pas encore sa force, ce n'était pas grave.

 **-** **Rey ça va ?**

 **\- Hum... euh... Hum... J'ai... cassé le...**

 **\- C'est pas grave. Je peux entrer ?**

 **\- Hum... oui.**

J'entrai, il avait sa serviette autour de la taille et le porte serviette dans la main. Je le lui pris doucement et en souriant.

 **\- Hum... je... y a truc hein ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je suis pas idiot. Je sais des choses. Je sais quand les choses sont normales ou pas. Et je... hum...hum... je suis pas normal là hein ?**

 **\- C'est vrai, tu es différent.**

Bella arriva avec les vêtements.

\- **Tien, habille-toi. On parlera après.**

 **\- Hum... ok.**

Nous le laissâmes seul et quand il sortit de la salle de bain, nous retournâmes dans ma chambre. Je plaçai alors Rey devant un miroir. Son premier reflex fut un sursaut, il se fit peur. Puis il étudia son nouveau reflet, il était stupéfait par ses dents blanches auparavant toutes pourries.

\- **Comment... ? Qu'est-ce qui... ? Je comprends pas.**

 **\- Je vais t'expliquer.**

Pendant près de deux heures Rey, Bella et moi restâmes dans mon ancienne chambre, nous lui dîmes absolument tout, il écouta, parfois je répétai car il ne comprenait pas. Au début il n'y crut pas, puis il finitt par en être convaincu quand nous lui fîmes remarquer qu'il avait sauté par la fenêtre, en brisant la vitre et sans avoir aucune blessure. Il posa aussi beaucoup de question, nous répondîmes à tout, sans lui mentir mais en le rassurant.

C'était un garçon perdu.

6 mois plus tard.

- **Non, tu triches... t'as pas le droit Nessie !**

Je ris lorsque Nessie versa son seau d'eau sur Rey. C'est Rey qui avait commencé à arroser ma fille avec l'eau du petit ruisseau derrière la maison. Nessie était entrée dans son jeu et avait fini par aller chercher un seau d'eau. C'était de la triche oui, mais ils étaient tous les deux mort de rire.

Rey c'était très bien intégré dans notre famille, il avait une relation frère/sœur avec Nessie, et je crois qu'avec Bella, il nous considérait comme ses parents. J'étais assez fier de ce statut, peut être que je serais pour lui, ce que Carlisle était pour moi, j'aimais l'idée en tous cas. Rey avait sa chambre chez nous, il se contrôlait pas trop mal, il chassait bien, comprenait nos règles... Le fait que Nessie soit à moitié humaine n'étais pas un problème, son sang ne le tentait absolument pas.

 **\- Edward ?**

Je levais la tête vers Tyler, il était rester vivre avec nous mais lui et Deb partaient aujourd'hui. J'étais triste, il allait me manquer, j'avais adoré le retrouver. Je pense qu'il serait resté plus longtemps si Bella et Deb s'étaient bien entendu. J'ignore pourquoi, mais entres elles, ce n'était pas la franche amitié. Elles se toléraient mais c'est tout.

 **\- Vous partez ?**

 **\- Oui, nous sommes prêts.**

 **\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester encore un peu ?**

 **\- J'aimerais bien mais...**

 **\- Je sais. Et je le comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas me manquer. N'attends pas 20 ans avant de revenir me voir !**

 **\- Promis. Tu peux venir aussi.**

 **\- Bien sûr, puis nous laisserons nos femmes pendre le thé ensemble.**

Tyler explosa de rire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Je suis heureux pour toi Edward, tu as l'air vraiment bien dans ta vie. Tu es marié... papa au sens propre du terme. Tu mérites ce bonheur.**

 **\- Tu vas me faire pleurer.**

 **\- Je suis sérieux. Et ce que tu as fais avec Rey, c'est juste bien. T'es un type bien Edward.**

 **\- Dégage avant de tomber amoureux de moi.**

Il sourit et je le pris une dernière fois dans mes bras.

 **\- Nessie ? Rey ? Tyler s'en va.**

Nessie arriva et serra Tyler contre elle tandis que Rey lui serra simplement la main.

 **\- Nessie, où est ta mère ?**

 **\- A la villa je crois.**

 **\- Allons-y alors.**

 **\- A condition que Rey me serve de chauffeur !**

Elle sauta alors sur le dos du jeune vampire et nous partîmes tous vers la villa. Bella était effectivement là, elle nous sourit et vint embrasser Tyler.

- **A bientôt.**

 **\- Oui. Fais moi plaisir, persuade Edward de venir dans le Vermont.**

 **\- Je le ferais. Revenez quand vous voulez.**

Tyler sourit et me lança un clin d'oeil. Bella était juste polie, nous le savions tous. J'allai dire au revoir à Déborah, je l'aimais bien moi, elle avait juste un caractère incompatible avec ma femme. Après les avoir regardé partir, Bella se tourna vers Rey en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es trempé ?**

 **-Hum... Nessie est une tricheuse.**

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- C'est vrai, tu m'as arrosé avec un seau alors que j'avais rien pour me défendre.**

 **\- Pauvre petit Rey !**

Pour toute réponse, Rey lâcha simplement Nessie qu'il portait toujours sur le dos, Vu qu'elle avait croisé les bras, elle tomba sur les fesses en poussant un cri de surprise. J'avais envie de rire, mais... c'était ma fille tout de même, je ne pouvais pas me moquer de ma fille. Bella secoua la tête et Rey était mort de rire.

Il avait oublié sa vie en enfer dans le Bush Australien. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait toujours une démarche voûté, une réflexion parfois lente, pourtant il était très malin, il m'avait surpris plus d'une fois. Il avait également toujours quelques bégaiements quand il parlait, il articulait mal, sa voix était toujours traînante mais j'avais appris à aimer ça. Il était vraiment adorable. Bella l'aimait comme un fils, elle était attendrit par ce gamin, tout comme moi.

Finalement Alice avait raison, ce garçon était de ma famille... elle avait eut raison, le sauver avait été la bonne décision. Il méritait sa deuxième chance et j'étais fier d'être celui qui la lui avait donné.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **REY IS ALIVE !**

 **Alors ? Défit relevé ?**


End file.
